Spaced Out
by Klainelover
Summary: Phil is gone and Dan is feeling a little stressed. No romance, just friendship.


Author Note: So this was written as a short piece for my Creative Writing class. It was based on taking Soccer terms and use them without deal with Soccer. Anyways, I figured why not post. I haven't shared a story in years, so here ya go. I tried keeping them in character, I'm not sure if I succeeded or not, but anyways...Here ya go. My first little story since 2008. xD

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the edge of my bed, staring out the window. My mind was going through a dispute on what my next Youtube video should be, it's been ages since I uploaded one but my mind just couldn't come to a decision. I picked myself up off my bedroom floor and walked into the living room with the thought maybe Phil could help me decide. When I reached the living room, I realized how quiet it was.<p>

"Phil?" I shouted. "Phil…are you home?" Silence. _'That's weird I thought, where would he be?'_ I walked to the couch and sat down, deep in thought. Wondering where Phil could have gone at ten in the morning on a Saturday.

I'm not sure how long I stared at nothing, but I was knocked out of it when I was tackled right off the couch. I tried to catch my fall with no avail and landed on my back, my eyes closed, my attacker lying on top of me. I opened my eyes to see it was Phil. "What the hell?" I pushed Phil off me and used the couch arm to lift myself up. Phil was laughing on his back and in the background I saw a spectator, one of our neighbors it looked like, who was holding a baggy full of sugar, she was laughing as she shut our front door.

"Dan! How long have you been spacing out?" Phil asked with a few chuckles still escaping as he got up from the floor. I ignored him, my mind still focused on whoever was just in our apartment.

"Why was that lady just in here?" I blurted out, looking from the door back to Phil.

"She needed some sugar for whatever reason. Said she was knocking for 5 minutes but received no answer and was about to leave until I got back from the store and saw her." He chuckled and sat down on the sofa, leaning back with his arms resting behind his head. "Anyways back to my previous question, how long have you been spacing out. Seriously you were intently staring at that wall like it was obstructing your view of something life-changing." He paused but then his tone got serious and he rushed out, "Are you having another existential crisis? Because if soo…" I shook my head with a smile on my face. If I never have another existential crisis, it would be the highlight of my life.

"No, but of course you're my defender, saving me from the soul sucking wall." I chuckled; a beaming smile appeared on his face.

"Well someone had to, I'm sure you would have been sucked into another universe if I didn't do something soon. Even Lion was a little scared." He pointed towards his lion plushy sitting on the bookshelf.

"Lion is always scared for me. But to answer your question, I don't know, I think all this juggling with YouTube and the radio show is getting to me." Phil chuckled. I glanced at him, wondering what was so funny.

"Dan! You're the king of procrastination, you think that could be what is doing it?" he joked. "Besides we're getting that promotion to Monday nights, which should free up your time some."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to miss Sunday nights, but I know everyone will love what we have planned." I paused, thinking about the new gaming channel that we were working on. It was almost done.

"The start of a new era." Phil said. I cracked a smile. It was going to be great.

"Anyways I should really go brainstorm some ideas for my next video. I'm sure I am losing followers as I speak. I should do something before I'm literally back at the bottom." Phil laughed, leaning forward to get his laptop from the coffee table only to get back into his previous position.

"You go do that." He said. I got up from the couch and walked out of the living room. "Remember, if you need any help…I'm not here!" I heard him shout as I walked through the hallway back to my room. On my way I saw a soccer ball just lying in his bedroom doorway. An idea suddenly came to mind as I picked it up, went to my room and hid behind my bedroom door.

"Phil! Come here!"

"I'm not here, remember?"

"No! Just, can you come here please? I need to show you something." I heard him sigh and get off the couch. His footsteps were getting louder and when I figured he was close enough, I jumped from behind the door and threw the soccer ball at him careful to avoid his face. I cracked up as he dodged out of the way with a high pitch scream.

"Oh you're going to get it dude!" He picked up the ball getting ready to throw it back at me. I slammed my door shut, locked it and shouted.

"Nope! Don't have time. Must start filming my video!" I heard him muttering about how he would get me back as he walked away. I laughed, him get me back? That never happens.


End file.
